Morrowind
by Mathelar
Summary: One-shots, short stories detailing the Nerevarine's path in the harsh land of Vvardenfell.
1. Spiritual Reunion

Brother.

A single word that prodded at my sanity, one that did not herald my return with a sleepless night filled with strange tongues and confusing images, but did so a month beforehand. It was a quiet affair, my return. Ironic that it would herald the tide of irrevocable change for my people as I walked down the small harbor and towards my freedom.

Just because it was a quiet affair, it did not mean that gossip stopped. It went unhindered throughout the sleepy hollow of a town like wildfire, and worst of all is that I could hear everything they were discussing about. On and on it went, like a circus gone mad. From my irregular release upon their town, it inevitably landed about who was going to be robbed or killed by me.

It wasn t long that I was on the road to somewhere, anywhere. Gold coins were clinking about in my new leather pouch, as I thumbed the polished pommel of my sword. A smug smirk was threatening to spill out to my face as the cries of the robbed townspeople reached my ears, a sweet melody to them.

Brother.

I rubbed my eyes vigorously, having dipped my hands into water as I rubbed the last of my sleep away. Somehow doubting there was any left from the disturbing dreams and visages I d seen in the last couple of days. All I knew was that a House was involved from my investigations and rumors across the land. It seemed as if trouble always hounded me, even after my penance in that darkness.

The stolen sword rested on a nearby table, the moon still high in the sky as its light filtered through the window and into the rented room. With a soft sigh I walked towards the window, hands softly gripping the window s wooden sill as I bathed under the moon s glow.

The flickering flames of the guards were a gentle sight that slightly calmed my tense nerves, their slow and steady movements a relief as they did their routes. I blinked and turned my gaze upwards towards the moon, the sole witness of my blurred time on the land and of my sleepless nights in the wilderness.

With another sigh, I turned my gaze back towards the abandoned streets of the sleeping city, and with the slow closing of my eyes from the relaxation is when I heard the breathing. My eyelids felt heavy as one ton boulders of pure stone as they rose, my throat contracting as I heard the gulp in the deep silence of the night.

My body tensed and it obeyed slowly as it turned around to face whatever being that was now present in the house. Sharpened nails spread out and apart in the air, long fingers followed the nails lead as the open palm of a dirtied golden skinned hand was beckoning me in a greeting. My gaze followed the hand, to the arm, shoulder, neck and into the three-eyed face of a monster.

Brother. 


	2. Resurging Remnants

Betrayal.

It's funny, now that I think back on it. Things were looking so great and new after my release, but the second I followed an order, my whole brand new life started to slowly unravel from its seems. I have a feeling that by the end of this; whatever people can call it, everything will change forever. How it'll change is something that I do not know, but I fear the worst.

With a sigh, I start to break the campsite under the moon s glow, still the sole witness of my time on the land, time that has become a blur to me, control of which escaped my grasp the moment I was released on this island. I shook my head from my ponderings in order to finish breaking up the camp, heading quickly towards the road as being up at night and in the wilderness was a recipe for fatal danger should I encounter a Sixth.

I was panting lightly by the time I reached the main road, having camped a ways out and in an obscure spot in the wilderness. The moon's glow was soft and gentle, its position clearly being halfway past the night as I walked towards the only location that had a possible cure. I only hoped that the cure existed, otherwise I wouldn't be able to free myself from this life and with a sigh I continued my trek.

Not long after I arrived, I was immediately ordered to do a few tasks by the wizard. Granted, it was understandable as to why I had to do them, a cure for me being the reward and main motivator for me. Though, it was a bit disturbing to find out the truth about his daughters and I did try to ignore that fact as I talked to them as I continued down.

It was interesting to say the least, meeting the last member of an; almost, extinct race was a sobering point in my life, as it made me think of my new life and what I was doing with it. Time became a blur once more as I talked about life with the old man, after all who better to talk to about life and one's way in life than someone who s the last of his race.

It was certainly enlightening as I headed upwards towards the wizard, a rough goal on what to do in my lease on life after I fixed the mess that was my new and current one. I entertained the notion of becoming involved in the lands politics but I laughed it away, the people of the land wouldn't want a foreigner in their ruling body. That much I did know of the land and of its people.

I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt once I was given the cure, It was as if my whole being had been surrounded by a pool of intense joy and happiness at once, I was both drowning and relishing in it. By the time I was completely dried off its waters, I had completely forgotten one small detail that I neglected to mention to him, about the other dreams I was having.

Betrayal.

I was roughly shaken awake by a gold skinned Altmer; his skin was a tinge darker than the norm, who calmly whispered in my ears that someone named Dar had arrived and was waiting for me in my council chambers. Having said his piece, the oddly skinned Altmer left my apparent bedchambers as silently as he entered.

I didn't know what happened next, it was all a blur and a cacophony of noises, and flashes. By the time my vision focused, I was facing another oddly skinned Altmer who was apparently angered with me, yet he exuded nervousness in his form. Something about the tools and heart being entrusted to him and that he wouldn't give them up as it was his duty. A sudden and bright flash of light blinded me.

I could see only white for a second or two before it slowly started to dim, I was still seeing spots as I noticed that I had an unsheathed sword in my hand. The same Altmer from before who was going about tools and a heart was lying in a heap on the floor in front of me, whispering something I could barely make out. And I only understood one word of it after I heard him sniff as if he was crying.

Betrayal.

With that single word, I was suddenly somewhere else. It was pitch dark, spots still pulsed in my vision as they dimmed even more. I became aware in the darkness, that I was wearing something very soft to the touch, something probably of very high quality I thought to myself before I heard three voices whispering. It was in that strange tongue once again, but this time I caught a spatter of words that I could understand. A goddess, the dusk of the day and what I understood was a prayer for wisdom and guidance.

Small embers of blue flame came to life, wicks of candle suddenly alit and the room was filled with dim lighting, candles that were arranged in a rough outline of a star around his being. The three voices whispering grew louder, and it wasn't long before I felt pangs of intense pain in my chest. My hands immediately went towards my chest as the blue embers were slowly turning a dark sickly green, growing in size as I fell to my knees from the ever increasing pain.

It was a twisted symphony of screaming, chanting and mind numbing pain that was blooming from my chest. A symphony that disgusted me to the core of my being, yet I could do nothing as I fell to the floor, my body going into spasms as I continued to scream into the heavens. It wasn't too long before my vision started darkening as my body started to shut down, slowly dying from whatever was causing my pain.

Before my vision became completely dark, I heard a voice speak out, it that simply uttered one word before the room turned into an inferno of both verbal and divine rage.

Betrayal.


End file.
